


Fine Line (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Fine Line (R.L)

You looked into the mirror as you fixed your dress, sighing happily at the reflection – green really was your color. You heard a groan from your the other side of your room as you rolled your eyes and looked at your older brother,

“Can you stop that, Sirius? I’m just making sure I look nice, that’s all.” You picked up your brush and ran it through your hair. You hated how particular you were about how you looked, but it’s just the way you were brought up – ‘look good and good will happen to you’ as your mother often told you.

Sirius sighed as he stood up from your bed, “you look absolutely wonderful – he will be smitten, I promise.” He turned you around, pulling you into a bone crushing hug, “I love you – but this my last year at Hogwarts and I just want to go play quidditch now.”

“Fine – but now that I’ve agreed to it, can you at least tell me who this person is? Who have you set me up on this date with?” You interrogated, curiously. You very still very apprehensive about Sirius setting you up on a date, but you were in your 6th year now and figured what’s the worst that could possibly happen, so you caved in.

Sirius shook his head no, “you just have to wait a little longer – ten minutes more actually, he will meet you outside Honeydukes, okay?”

You nodded nervously, “this isn’t a prank right? This isn’t you getting back at me for what I did to your broom last year?”

“That was evil, but no – this isn’t a prank.” Sirius put his hands on your shoulders, “you’re the most confident, badass yet kind Slytherin I know of – plus you’re my sister, dates are cake walk for us.”

You chuckled, “thank you Sirius. Okay – I’m going to go now, don’t want to leave a bad first impression by being tardy.”

Sirius and you walked out of the Slytherin common room as you made your way to Hogsmeade. It was December and you were freezing cold, suddenly regretting wearing a dress in this weather. You pulled your coat closer to your chest as you stood outside Honeydukes, when you finally saw someone approach you.

“Oh fuck no.” You yelled, looking at Remus Lupin, who was now standing opposite you. “You? You are my blind date that Sirius set me up with?”

Remus shrugged, “don’t scream at me, I wasn’t aware of it either. I mean – when he said he was setting me up with someone I’d really get along with, I was expecting someone well read and beautiful.”

You gasped, “are you calling me dumb and ugly, Remus?” You shuddered as those words left your mouth, pulling your coat as humanly close as possible.

Remus sighed, “let’s just go inside somewhere, you’re freezing Y/N.” He started walking towards three broomsticks as you followed him, you were still angry and annoyed but at least you’d be warm, and that’s something.

He opened the door for you as you mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ and walked inside. The only table that was available was in a dark corner. You sighed as you walked towards it, Remus following you closely behind.

Both of you sat opposite each other, unsure of what to say. You made a mental note of killing Sirius as soon as you got back, but you knew Remus was probably way ahead of you anyway.

“Do you want me to get you a drink or something?” Remus asked as he stood up, taking his coat off, carefully placing it on the chair. He wore a grey sweater with a white shirt underneath, sleeves rolled up, making your heart pick up it’s pace. He cleared his throat, “if you’re done checking me out, could you answer my previous question?”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks and your head no, “I’m good, thank you.”

This wasn’t the first time Remus had caught you looking at him, and it probably wouldn’t be the last either.

–

Your 5th year was the worst year so far, with a lot of tension back at home and Sirius not coming home for Christmas, you decided to stay back at Hogwarts for the holidays, not wanting to get caught up in the family drama. What you weren’t aware was the fact that Remus had also stayed back at Hogwarts for Christmas.

You were sitting at the Great Hall, eating your food when your eyes landed on him and you just couldn’t look away. He had scars all over him and he still was the most attractive man you had ever come across.

“You know – staring is very rude, Black.” Remus yelled out from the Gryffindor table, letting out a soft chuckle.

You rolled your eyes in response, “you’d be lucky if I was staring at you, but I wasn’t.” You looked around, “I was staring at Smith actually.” You said, pointing at the boy who was sitting a few seats away from Remus.

Remus chuckled, “that’s not Smith – that’s Taylor.” He leaned back with his arms folded across his chest, “you know you can admit that you were looking at me, I’d be flattered.”

“Since when did you get so cocky? Wasn’t that an excuse of a personality trait for my brother or James?” You grabbed your bag and stood up, “thought you had more to you, Lupin.”

The smirk that was plastered on his quickly faded away, “I wasn’t trying to be cocky, just stating facts.” He sat up straight as he saw you approach the Gryffindor table and lean on it,

“Full moon wasn’t it? Yesterday?” You smirked, “this confidence is just the wolf in you, don’t be surprised if it goes away when you wake up tomorrow.” You started walking away and looked at him one last time, “but hey – at least you’ll get it back for a day or two next month?”

With that, you walked away as guilt washed over you. Your ego was like a vase placed on the edge of a table, one tiny nudge and it shatters into a million pieces, leaving you bitter and mean – which is exactly what happened right now.

Neither of you ever got along too well, but after that day everything just turned sour, even though that wasn’t your intention.

–

Remus came back to the table with a tall glass of butterbeer and a cup of hot chocolate that he placed in front of you, “since you were cold – I figured this might help warm you up.”

You smiled at him and nodded, “thank you for this – it was really kind of you.” You cleared your throat as he sat down opposite you, “so – do you want to kill Sirius for this or should I?”

Remus shrugged in response, “we could do it together, I suppose?” He laughed and continued, “I don’t know why he thought this would be a good idea.”

You looked down at your hot chocolate, “well you’re the only person I’ve admitted being attracted to – I mean, not that I fancy you or anything – just that you’re attractive.” You cleared your throat, “I mean – it’s not that big of a deal, a lot of girls find you attractive.” You took a sip of your hot chocolate, hoping that would shut you up.

Remus took a sip of his butterbeer and looked at you, “I think he knew I felt the same too, I mean – he may have noticed me look at you occasionally, it was hard not to.” He put his glass down and continued, “you were either falling off your broom or looking very confused while working on your essays.”

You bit your lower lip, “says the man who was always in the hospital wing after a full moon, or helping every Gryffindor girl in his year with their essays. You didn’t go unnoticed either, Lupin.”

“Is that jealousy I sense? Excuse me for being cocky – it’s that time of the month for me.” He joked, finishing his butterbeer.

You sighed, “I’m sorry about that – I was angry and bitter in that moment, I can’t imagine how tough those nights are for you and I’m sorry.”

Remus shook his head, “it’s alright – I shouldn’t have accused you of staring at me, I suppose.”

“Well – I was. So, you weren’t entirely wrong there.” You admitted, playing with your now empty cup, not meeting his eyes. “So, what are you plans after school?”

“I don’t know yet, I’d love to teach at Hogwarts someday – I reckon that would be a lot of fun.” He admitted and then looked at you, “and you?”

You shrugged in response, “never gave it much thought. I’d love to write for the Daily Prophet or maybe start something of own – I’ve always liked the idea of having a little shop in Diagon Alley.”

Remus smiled at you, “I think you would be absolutely great at those things.” He looked outside the window and noticed it was getting darker and he felt nervous, “I need to go.” He stood up and picked his coat up.

You stood up with him and held his arm, “is everything okay?”

He nodded in response, “I’ll see you later.”

Without another word or glance, he rushed outside. You sighed as you wore your coat, and walked outside, ready to be hit by the cold winds. Sirius and James stood outside, as soon as they spotted you, they ran over to you,

“Hey – you should go back to Hogwarts okay? I’ll see you when I get back.” Sirius said, grabbing your arm as he walked you in the direction of the castle.

You stopped and looked at him, “where are you going? And where is Remus? Why did you set us up – I mean, it didn’t go terribly but he just walked away.”

Before Sirius could respond, you all heard a howl from a distance and that’s when you realised it was a full moon and Remus walking out on your date abruptly started to make sense now.

“Look – I need you to go back. Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room in two hours, okay?” Sirius asked and you nodded in response, before he walked away you stopped him,

“Is – is he going to be okay?”

James smiled from beside Sirius, “he’ll be absolutely fine.”

You nodded and headed back to the castle, anxiously waiting for two hours to pass.

–

Sirius sneaked you inside the boys dormitory as you scrunched up your nose, looking at the mess. Obviously, Sirius’ part of the dorm was a complete mess and the cleanest was Remus’. That’s where you noticed him, lying down on his bed, covered in scars and a few bandages.

You walked towards his bed and sat down beside him, gently taking his hand in yours, “you doing okay, Lupin?”

Remus chuckled lightly and nodded, “were you worried about me then?”

You nodded, “maybe a little.” You turned to look at Sirius, James and Peter who just stared at the two of you, “can you boys give us some time alone, please?”

They all nodded and Sirius looked at you, “no funny business though – especially not in my dorm room.”

“Oh get out, will you? You are the reason this is happening, so blame yourself.” You responded as he sighed and walked out of his own dorm room, followed by James and Peter. Once you heard the door shut, you looked at Remus, “are you in a lot of pain?”

“Nothing I can’t handle, I promise.” He said as he sat up straight, “I’m sorry I left you like that – I just didn’t want to risk hurting you, it would have truly killed me if I did.”

You shook your head, “I don’t think you ever could. I’m just glad you’re okay – that’s all.”

Remus looked at you nervously, “I have a confession to make.” He sighed, “I was the one who asked Sirius to set me up on a date with you.”

Your eyes widened, “you did? Why?”

He shrugged, “it’s my last year and I know that if I left without a proper date with you, I would have regretted it for a long time.”

“I thought you hated me?”

He chuckled, “I thought so too, but like they say – there’s a fine line between love and hate, and I may have crossed that line.”

You bit your bottom lip, “the feeling is mutual, Lupin.” You leaned in and kissed his cheek, “does this mean I’m allowed to stare at you as much as I like?”

Remus nodded, “of course, love. As long as you don’t mind me being cocky about it.”


End file.
